The Truth Of Insanity
by BlueBird236
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Officially Insane." Noah gets out of the 'crazy house' after 2 years of being locked up. What do Noah, Invader Zim and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac plan to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter runs pritty fast because it's just a sort of opening.**

**Yes I decided to continue the story. Just as I said before the story may take some time to finish so I thank those of you who read this story for being patient.**

**The Truth of Insanity**

_sequel to "I'm Officially Insane"_

*knock Knock*

I lifted my head ever so slightly from it's lowered position. "Yes?" My voice sounded dry due to dissuse.

"Number 6." A man opened the door to my room allowing the first large rays of light I've seen in 2 years flow into the room. "It's time for your evaluation. If you pass you will be free to leave."

I smiled and I knew in my head it looked evil. "Thank you." Using only my legs (I'm still in a strait jacket) I managed to stand. I looked over to Zim and Nny who were sitting in the corner bored and mouthed an unheard "follow me." They did as I asked and left with me out of the room.

I was finally going to be free...

Over the past 2 years all I had been doing is preparing for this, for the evaluation. My only chance to get out of this insane asylum (pun intended), that is unless I want to wait another 2 years and there is no way I'm going to let _that _happen...

"Noah are sure your ready for this?" Nny asked me. Oh yea that is another new thing that has accured in my time here. I have gained the ability to speak to Zim and Nny _inside _of my head rather than out loud. Very helpful if you ask me.

"Yes Nny I'm ready I've been ready since three days after we got here."

He simply nodded and we continued to walk in silence until we reached what I believed to be the evaluation room.

Nothing much happened while I was in there. I remained in my strait jacket for 'safety purpouses.' sheesh, what did they think I was going to do? Kill them? Anyway they asked me questions and I was to answer them to the best of my ability. And my ability, to act that is, was perfect. They considered me a cured patient and I was allowed to leave. Finally.

I wasn't the only one excited about this, Zim and Nny seemed very glad to be leaving as well. Which made sence when you thought about it.

As I left I smiled and waved at the 'doctors' who escorted me out. Then left the building.

"So Noah-human," Zim asked. "Were are we going?"

"Home, where elce."

"Oh."

"We'd better start walking." Nny said and I nodded.

This was going to be a long trip...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people I'm sorry to say I'm going to be putting the story on hold for now. I'm sure I'll possibly work on it some other time, just warning you it may not be for awhile..**

**-I apologize, BlueBird236**

**The Truth of Insanity  
><strong>sequel to "I'm Officially Insane"

"Noah-human are we there yet?" Came Zim's whinny question. For the fifteenth time...  
>"Zim," My voice had become dangerously low as I was very angry. "Look around, does it LOOK like were there yet?" I gestured to the open landscape that was void of any buildings at all.<br>I think he could sence my irritation because he flinched a bit and spoke a quiet "No..."  
>"Well then! That's your answer!"<br>He looked up at me with a 'puppy dog' look. At first I felt slightly bad for what I said but instead of admiting it I just turned away from him with a huff.  
>"Hey Noah," I looked behind me at Nny who, just by the look on his face, I could tell was going to try and mess with me. "Are we there yet?"<br>I glared daggers at him, but aside from that I said nothing. Sometimes I wish I could kill them.  
>I about lost it when I heard Zim begin to snicker. However I kept my composire, (what little I had) and refrained from trying out my previous hypothesis.<br>"Oh just shut up."  
>He stopped and for awhile we just walked along quietly. It was very creepy let me tell ya. There were absolutely no sounds other than the sound of our feet as we walked.<br>If you remember from before I was in the crazy house I hate when it's quiet like this, I just can't stand it. Don't ask why, couldn't tell you.  
>"Can you guys just say something?" I said frustrated.<br>"Something." I heard Nny say from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around to tell he had a grin on his face that threatened to break his cheaks and... Wouldn't it be cool if that could happen?  
>Oops sorry... getting off track.<br>"That's not what I ment..."  
>"I know."<br>Thankfuly Zim was willing to start an actual conversation.  
>"Noah-human what are we doing when we get home exactly?"<br>I paused a moment, that was a good question. What are we going to do?  
>"You know what Zim..." He looked at me curiously. "I don't know..."<br>"Oh."  
>o0o0o0o<br>After maybe another hour or so of walking it had begun to get dark. Deciding it best to stop for now we whent out to the feild on the side of the road and sat down in the soft grass.  
>I don't get why but I felt that I could walk for another hour or so at the least. Then again being locked in an inclosed room for two years can do that to you.<br>"I would go to sleep if I were you." I said to Zim and Nny who paused in their conversation to give me their attention."Because once I get up, I don't care how late or early, we are going to start walking again."  
>They both gronned. Heh-heh payback.<br>I gave them a small evil grin and then laied myself down to rest. I was surprised by the fact that my body sliped into sleep almost the second my head touched the grass.  
>Oh well, see you in the morning...<p> 


End file.
